Making Her Mark
by AnimusJediWitch
Summary: Au: Palpatine was defeated. Anakin never turned to the dark side. Ahsoka came back to the Jedi Order and took Katooni as a padawan. However Katooni worries about her place in the galaxy and upholding the tradition of Yoda's line. Completed for now but open for expansion.


Disclaimer : I don't own Star Wars : The Clone Wars or the characters. I do own the storyline.

Katooni sat in her quarters. Her master had sent her here to meditate and to get some rest and sleep. Who was her master? Her master was the legendary Ahsoka Tano, former padawan to Anakin Skywalker, former padawan of Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had been padawan to Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Katooni was part of Yoda's line.

Her great, great grand master Qui-Gon Jinn had been sent to settle the dispute between the Trade Federation and Naboo. He had then fought a sith and had been severely crippled by him.

Katooni's great grand master, Obi-Wan Kenobi had hunted down the sith that had taken his master out of commission. And he had killed the sith, eventually.

Her grandmaster Anakin Skywalker had trained her master, Ahsoka Tano. And he had stopped the clone war. Thus fulfilling the prophecy of the Chosen One.

Ahsoka Tano was a legend in her own right. Besides having been a former padawan to Anakin Skywalker, she had been the a Commander Tano of the 501st battalion, the light and spirit of a Torrent Company. She had been falsely accused of bombing the temple but was proved innocent. She hadn't originally come back to the Jedi Order, but she returned after a while. A little, lesser known fact about her was that she had escorted the younglings ( Katooni's clan! ) to Ilum for their lightsaber crystals and ended up protecting them from pirates, her clan rescued Ahsoka after she was captured by them, and defending them from General Grievous.

Ahsoka had chosen Katooni as a padawan. But Katooni was confused when she did, there were others in her clan that were braver, had a better grip over the force, or were stronger. But Ahsoka had comforted her by saying that the Force had led her to Katooni, as such, Ahsoka picked her as a padawan.

And now that led to here. In her quarters in the Jedi Temple. Now that the Clone Wars were over Jedi rarely got sent out on missions. And it was a rumor in the Temple that the Jedi Council was thinking about moving to a different planet so that they weren't so involved with the Republic politics but the counter argument was that the Jedi needed to keep an eye on the Senators and Chancellors of the Republic to make sure no Sith were able to sneak in.

Senator Admidala was currently the Representative of the Jedi in the republic senate. She was Master Skywalker's wife and a politician, one of the few that weren't corrupt, therefore putting her in the perfect position to be a Representative. One of her handmaidens, Katooni thought it was Eirtaé, or Yané, she couldn't really remember, had taken over the Senator of Naboo position.

Katooni looked back at her line and the people connected to it. All of them had accomplished something amazing. But what about her? What had she done that helped the galaxy or at least helped the war come to an end?

The door to her quarters chimed. "Enter." Katooni said, her grandmaster Anakin Skywalker came in. Katooni got up immediately and began to bow in respect. Anakin smiled and held her shoulder, "You don't need to bow to me Katooni."

Katooni blushed. "Of course Master Skywalker, I, has my master returned yet?"

Anakin grimaced, "She returned with a few injuries, like a blaster bolt to the leg and a concussion and she's in the medical bay right now, but otherwise okay."

Her master had been sent on a solo mission a few days ago. Apparently it was too dangerous for Katooni to follow and the fact that she had been injured proved that.

"She told me to speak with you." Anakin said raising an eyebrow as the door closed, "Something about insecurity and self confidence."

Katooni blushed again, she thought she had kept that well hidden, apparently not.

Anakin looked at her, "Has Ahsoka taught you anything about mind shields yet young one?"

Katooni shook her head, well that explained it, if the younglings' basic training of mind shields could be seen though that easily without her feeling a thing, then it was no surprise that her master and Master Skywalker knew about her thoughts, at this point, it would be no surprise whole temple knew what she was thinking right now.

Anakin rubbed his forehead and groaned, "Great, now I'm staring to be like Master Obi-Wan, and trust me," he said talking to Katooni, "that is not a good thing. Ahsoka once told me that I fuss over her like a mutant mother bantha over her young when I do that."

"I remember having this talk with Ahsoka when she was your age." Anakin said, "she, like you, wanted to prove herself worthy, of course we were in a war at that time so maybe - anyway,"he said, cutting himself off, "you don't need to prove yourself worthy of any position, whatever you're doing, most likely the Force wants you to do that thing." He groaned again, "I'm terrible at giving speeches."

Katooni politely decided to ignore that last comment. "But, there were others in my clan who were better then me, stronger, braver, faster, why did she choose me?"

Anakin looked directly at her, "Ahsoka once told me after she escorted your clan to the gathering that she had met one of the most amazing youngling she had ever seen. She was a leader, strategic and, most importantly, a great friend. There might have been others in your clan that you believed were better then you, but they in fact looked up to you." He paused, "You know, you're almost the exact opposite of Ahsoka, she was always running ahead and trying to prove that she was ready to take on the role of commander." His voice softened,"She was ready, she just needed to calm down and think things through more."

Katooni couldn't resist, "Like you always do Master Skywalker."

Anakin snorted, "I always think things through."

"Sure you do." Obi-Wan's voice cut through the air. The door was open and he walked in. "Like that one time on-"

"Obi-Wan was just telling tall tales." Anakin said loudly, " But I'm not lying when I say that I saved him 10 times."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "Nine times Anakin, stop exaggerating. And what was Ahsoka thinking

when she told you to give Katooni a lesson about self confidence, I would say you have too much of it."

Anakin grinned innocently. Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose."I think what Anakin was trying to say," Obi-Wan said to Katooni, "was that you shouldn't doubt yourself. You'll find your place young one, and that is why we are here, to help you find your place and your purpose."

Katooni looked at them, she decided. She would have faith in herself and those around her. She would find her place and purpose, she would make her mark, somehow.

AN: Done! Well, for now this story is complete, but as you can see, I left the ending kind of open. If I get enough reviews, then maybe I could continue it. It's up to you *shrugs*. Basic plot,

Ahsoka chose Katooni as a padawan ( the gathering episode is where she's from if you don't know ) and she sent Anakin and Obi-Wan to go talk to her.

This is sort of an AU where everybody lives and has a happy ending, except the sith. Qui-Gon didn't die but is severely crippled for life, Count a Dooku still left the Jedi order but didn't turn evil. And Palpatine was killed by Anakin as soon as he tried to get Anakin to join the dark side.

Ahsoka came back just before Palpatine tried to turn Anakin to the dark side and helped him get over his dreams.

So, yeah. Signing off for now, bye!


End file.
